Sakura and Sasuke's Adventure
by SasukePWNSNaruto
Summary: Romance and Lemon


Another One Shot about Sasuke and Sakura, both are 18yrs, I been neglecting these fanfics for over a year, so trying to come back with them, broke up with my gf, this is a way of letting it out, the lust I had for her, oh and this story has NOTHING to do with the series.

Sakura's p.o.v.

There I was again, in the presence of a wonderful man who makes me very  
horny. Everything about this man standing across the room fills me with  
desire and lust.

Tonight was not the first time we had met. We met in school, and before the first month was over, we were dying to have one another. We were like a country boy and a country girl trapped in a big city, finding each other and sensing some kind of commonality. We knew we were meant to be.

We usually get to 'meet' once a week or so, but because of  
prior engagements, it had been almost 3 weeks, and the sight of him was  
making me so hot that it was almost homicidal. If I didn't have him now, I would go  
insane!

As I walk across the room to meet him on the dance floor, I could feel  
myself getting hotter and hotter, and wetter and wetter. He embraced me as  
if it were the first time. Slow dancing and our bodies pressed together only  
made my lust grow stronger. We danced with our bodies so close that we were  
almost as one. He slightly rubbed my chest, causing my nipples to stand  
erect through the sheer black dress I was wearing. I could also tell by the  
huge bulge in his tight wranglers that his thoughts were on track with mine.

He whispers into my ear "How about we get out of here" I gladly accept the  
offer to leave. As we walk to the car we walk hand in hand, as if we were  
teens again on a first date.

He opens the door for me to climb into his cavalier and as I get in, he  
takes advantage of the position, and grabs my ass slightly. I just smile and  
tell him to get in the car. As he gets into the car, he asks if I know of  
any country roads here in this big city, but we both know where we are going  
and what we want. There's a deserted, dead-end road about 6 miles from  
town. It has become a well-known area for us. As he drives, I leave over and  
begin suckling his earlobes and kissing his neck. He wiggles away but I know  
he likes it.

I tease him for a few minutes then begin to unbutton his shirt  
so that I can feel his manly chest. I slightly rub his nipples and then tug  
on them gently. I make my way down to his stomach. He loves to have his  
stomach rubbed, and I love to rub him. This 6-mile ride seems to be taking  
hours and hours.

I notice once again that bulge in his pants. I decide to  
unbutton his pants and free his manhood. I stoke him slightly. I scoot  
closer to him. I begin kissing his chest, then his stomach. Then I move  
south. I can't wait to have his cock inside my mouth. He is so huge.

I lightly tickle the head of his throbbing cock with my tongue. Then, all at  
once, I take him in my mouth and begin to lightly suck. With one hand at the  
base of his penis and the other massaging his balls gently. I love giving  
him a blowjob. As I start my "job" he begins to rub my chest.

Gently rubbing and pulling on my nipples. He removes his hand from my shirt as I  
run my tongue up and down his shaft, making sure to lick the complete length  
and back down again. I flick the head with my tongue sending chills through  
his body. He moans and utters "I love it when you do this to me, but I can  
already tell that he is enjoying this by the slight pressure he is putting  
on the back of my head and gently guiding me up and down. He tells me that I  
should stop before he came.

I reluctantly give in to his request; after all, we just turned onto the dirt road, so I know that it is only a matter of minutes before I can have him inside me.  
The car comes to a halt. Finally my wait is over! He shuts the car off and  
turns out the lights. He turns to me and pulls me close to him. He  
passionately but gently kissed me in the way that real lovers kiss. He runs  
his fingers through my hair and I am in ecstasy. I am now dripping wet and  
he hasn't even touched me yet. We continue kissing as he slides his shirt  
off.

He lifts his rear slightly so that I can get his jeans and boxers off.  
I begin to stroke his cock again and he moans with happiness. He then slides  
my shirt off and unsnaps my bra. He begins kissing my neck, making his way  
down to my breasts. I love it when he does this. He finally kisses his way  
down to my skirt. He unbuttons my skirt and slides it off with ease. Then he  
takes a finger on each side of my thong and rolls them off my hips. I can't  
wait to feel him deep inside of me but from the look in his eye, I can tell  
it will be a while.

He reaches over me and lays my car seat in the reclined  
position. He begins rubbing my chest while passionately kissing my lips. He  
then rubs his way down to my wetness. I want him so bad! I open my legs just  
enough for him to rub. He rubs so gently but so gracefully that I almost  
cum! He then enters one finger, then another into my pussy, using his thumb  
to massage me. It feels so good that I can barely contain myself. He is  
pumping his finger in and out of my pussy. I'm in heaven but I really want  
him in me!

I tell him to stop and to fuck me but he says "wait Sakura."  
He finally stops and begins to kiss my stomach, making his way down to my  
crotch. Oh He knows this drives me crazy. He begins to massage me with his  
tongue. He is so talented! He only does this for a few minutes before I cum!  
I lie there in sheer ecstasy but only for a few moments. I then tell him to  
lie back in his seat. I eagerly climb to his side of the car.

I kiss his entire body and suck his cock until he is at the brink of an orgasm. He  
tells me to stop, because he has an idea.

We get out of the car and he leads me to the hood of the car. He is now  
standing behind me, kissing my neck and back. He leans me over the hood of  
the car, with my ass rubbing his cock. He gently enters into my wet pussy  
and begins to thrust deep and hard into me. He holds me at the hips. I can  
feel the head of his penis deep inside of me. I hear him moan with  
pleasure.

He removes one hand from my hip and begins to rub my clit. Oh god!  
I love this man. I feel that he is about to come when all of a sudden he  
stops. He pulls his cock out of me, leaving me in heat. But he takes a seat  
on the hood of the car and pulls me onto his lap. I am impaled by his large  
cock and I love it! I begin riding him like never before. As I ride him, I  
kiss his neck and lips. He returns the favor by sucking my hard nipples. We  
kiss passionately. He runs his fingers through my hair, sending chills over  
my body. I ride him, thrusting harder and harder. He responds by grabbing my  
ass with both hands and thrusting himself further into me. He smiles and  
moans and I know he close to climax.

I then begin to rub myself helping myself to pleasure. I ride him a few more minutes until I can no longer take it, I arch my back and I cum all over his cock. The night is not over for him though. I have a surprise in store for him tonight. I climb off of his lap and I suck his cock for a moment. I then tell him to get up. He looks puzzled, but I assure him that it will be worth his while.

He just smiles and agrees. I lead him to where he is once again standing  
behind me and I am bent at the waist, holding onto the car hood. I tell him  
to put his huge beautiful penis in my ass. He looks shocked but more than  
willing to do what I ask. I've never let him do this before but I knew it  
was a fantasy of his. I ask him to go gentle at first, and of course, he  
does. As his head enters my ass, there is a slight pain, but once inside, it  
felt SO good. I asked him to fuck me harder and faster. He began thrusting  
harder and harder. He began kissing my back and rubbing my pussy while he  
thrust. I hear him moaning and telling me that he loves me.

I say "I love you too" All of a sudden I feel him tense up and I feel warmth shoot  
throughout my entire body, as I have another orgasm simultaneously with him.  
We waited a moment before moving. Then he turned me around and hugged me and  
kissed me passionately and quietly said "Thank you."

We dressed ourselves and got back in the car. We kissed several more times,  
and then we headed back to the city. The drive back didn't seem nearly as long  
as the drive to get there and we both knew why. Now there we were again,  
telling each other good night and wondering when we would be able to escape  
the city life together again.


End file.
